A Desunited Love
by rosy-quileutes
Summary: Un accident de voiture, une amnésie...Divorcer ou se retrouver ? Un petit délire en retard oups


Coucou ^^ Ne me jetez pas de tomates, j'ai énormément de retard mais premièrement il y que les fêtes de fin d'année et c'était le premier noël de ma coquillette, ensuite quelques soucis de rhume, des travaux chez mes parents pff des journées de plus de 24h ça existe ? bon j'espère que vous avez bien commencé l'année ? je vous souhaite avec un peu de retard, une excellente année 2015 qu'elle vous apporte beaucoup de bonheur et une santé de fer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Je vous fais de gros bisous je vous retrouve prochainement pour un nouveau chapitre sur newyork attraction (encore un peu de patience il arrive) et surtout portez vous bien.

Ceci n'est pas une fiction juste un petit délire que j'avais commencé avant noël pour ceux qui ont lu l'ébauche que j'avais posté sur Facebook vous verrez que j'ai changé beaucoup de chose mais finalement ça me plait mieux comme ça, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre. Gros bisous à très vite Roseline ^^

Merci à Guest pour ton message sur LasVegas Connection ça m'a fait très plaisir malheureusement je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire une suite à cette histoire. J'ai pas mal d'autres idées pour d'autres fictions mais celle-ci me plait telle qu'elle est, libre à toi d'imaginer la vie de Rachel et Paul ^^ Mouvementée ou cool encore merci pour ton message.

Un dernier mot super important parce qu'on vit dans un monde de dingue : Une pensée très importante : à tous les CHARLIE !

Une lumière aveuglante lui brûla les yeux et il serra les paupières en grimaçant. Il essaya de bouger mais chaque centimètre de son corps était endoloris. Il avala difficilement sa salive et tourna la tête avec beaucoup de difficulté.

La pièce était blanche et elle comportait de nombreux appareils de mesures qui bippaient en fonctions des réactions de son organisme. Il essaya de rassembler ses idées mais c'était comme un grand trou noir, comme si son cerveau ne comportait plus aucune donnée. Son cœur s'accéléra et le son strident du monitoring s'intensifia. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme en blouse blanche qui lui adressa un sourire en s'approchant prudemment.

"- Bonjour.

Le jeune homme hésita.

- Bonjour.

- Je suis le docteur Jason Radclif, je suis neurologue.

- Je...Qu'est-ce que je fais ici et pourquoi ?...Je...Ne me souviens plus de rien.

Le médecin soupira avant de se racler la gorge.

- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture assez important ce qui a...Entraîné un traumatisme crânien, un œdème c'est formé et a comprimé votre lobe pariétal qui gère les souvenirs, ça peut être réversible comme ça peut être définitif.

Le jeune patient leva les mains et se massa le visage.

- Je me souviens même plus de mon nom...

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois jours...

Le médecin lui tendit une petite feuille.

- Vous vous appelez Paul Yiruma, vous avez trente ans et vous êtes chef cuisinier dans votre propre restaurant.

Paul attrapa la feuille en regardant les quelques notes prises sur lui mais il ne voyait rien, ces mots gribouillés à la hâte ne lui rappelaient rien du tout. Il secoua la tête.

- Je me souviens pas comment on cuit un œuf.

- Laissez vous du temps, ne forcez pas les choses, votre dernier scanner est excellent il n'y a aucune séquelle ce qui veut dire que votre amnésie est...Comme un effet secondaire de votre accident.

- Mais ça risque de ne jamais revenir.

- Le cerveau est le seul organe de l'être humain, qui n'a pas encore révélé tous ses secrets à la science...On va vous garder encore deux jours pour vérifier que tout va bien, ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous et peut être retrouver la clé de votre vie.

- Et c'est où chez moi ?

Le médecin esquissa un sourire.

- C'est là que je cède ma place.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit en faisant un signe à une personne extérieure. Une jeune femme brune s'introduisit dans la pièce en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, resserrant les pans de son manteau autour d'elle, elle soupira en serrant les mâchoires et le médecin regarda Paul qui haussait les sourcils.

- Paul voici Rachel.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, incrédule.

- On se connaît ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en grognant légèrement.

- Génial.

Le docteur Radclif la regarda.

- Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit.

- Oui je sais, il ne faut pas le brusquer...Mais je m'en sors comment moi ? Parce que au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, la situation est loin d'être idéale.

- Il a besoin de repères.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de les lui donner.

- Vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque et il n'a personne d'autre.

- C'est encensé...Je refuse de faire semblant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande...Vous pouvez lui dire la vérité mais quoi qu'il en soit je pense qu'il a besoin de vous.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompis.

- Euh je voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre débat mais euh...Vous pourriez peut être m'expliquer.

Rachel soupira et secoua la tête alors que le médecin répondait au jeune homme.

- Rachel est votre femme.

- Ex femme !

- Vous n'êtes pas encore divorcé.

- Vous êtes neurologue ou thérapeute de couple ?

- On...On est marié ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Paul et le regarda attentivement, devant son air perdu, elle soupira en repoussant légèrement sa contrariété.

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Onze ans...Enfin dix puisqu'on est séparé depuis six mois.

- Pourquoi ?

Rachel tourna la tête vers le médecin qui prit les devants.

- Vous dévirez vous concentrer sur des données moins compliquées Paul...Replacez d'abord les noms et les visages, les souvenirs les plus vastes comme votre enfance, vos parents, votre travail, vos amis...Une fois que vous aurez les grandes lignes vous pourrez vous concentrer sur les événements les plus récents.

Le bipper du docteur Radclif résonna dans la pièce.

- On m'attend aux urgences, je repasserais vous voir ce soir."

Il s'éclipsa en laissant Rachel et Paul face à face.

Elle souffla avant de poser son sac sur le fauteuil, elle détacha sa veste et la retira. Elle était assez grande, fine et ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle s'approcha du lit et sortie quelques affaires d'un autre sac qu'elle avait apporté.

"- Je t'ai ramené quelques vêtements et euh ta trousse de toilette est dans la salle de bain. Le médecin m'a aussi demandé de te ramener ça.

Elle sortit un petit carnet rouge qu'elle tendit à Paul. Celui-ci l'ouvrit en tremblant est découvrit une photo de Rachel avec son nom et sa date de naissance, il tourna la page et aperçut la photo de deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ou plus, à côté de l'image on avait écrit deux noms : James et Carmen Yiruma.

- Mes parents ?

- Oui...Ils...Ils sont décédés, ton père il y a huit ans et ta mère deux ans plus tard.

- Comment ?

- Euh...James a eu un cancer du pancréas et ta mère est...Elle n'a jamais pu faire son deuil.

- J'ai des frères et sœurs ?

- Non...Plusieurs amis qui sont comme tels...Ils sont dans le carnet.

Il feuilleta quelques pages avant de tomber sur une dernière photographie, celle d'un petit garçon. Rachel sentit son cœur s'emballer et il s'arrêta littéralement lorsque Paul releva les yeux vers elle.

- T'as rien écrit ?

- Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

Il regarda une nouvelle fois la photo avant de secouer la tête. Rachel ferma les yeux.

- Il s'appel Matthew, il a neuf ans.

- C'est...C'est notre fils ?

- Oui."

... ... ... ...

La maison était assez grande, elle se situait au bout d'une petite allée bordée de fleurs. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte Paul essaya de chercher si cet endroit lui rappelait un détail, n'importe quoi mais il n'y avait rien dans son esprit...Rien que du vide.

Rachel se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau, qu'elle lui tendit.

"- Matthew est chez sa marraine, il sera là pour le diner.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui, il a bien compris la situation mais...

La jeune maman grimaça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui le dérange le plus...Le fait que tu ais perdu la mémoire ou que tu sois à la maison.

Paul fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

Rachel le regarda avant de soupirer.

- Disons que tu...

Elle secoua la tête.

- Aucune importance...Je te fais visiter ?"

La jeune femme entraîna son ex mari dans les étages en ouvrant chaque porte. Elle attrapa des draps et une grosse couverture dans le placard du couloir et se dirigea avec Paul vers une pièce éloignée.

"- On avait décidé d'installer une salle de jeu pour Matthew avant de...D'envisager d'en faire une autre chambre mais euh...Elle ne nous a jamais servi finalement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Paul découvrit une pièce aux murs nus et blancs avec un simple lit. Rachel déposa le linge sur le matelas avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- Je te laisse t'installer, je vais aller préparer le diner.

Alors qu'elle le dépassait, Paul la rattrapa par le bras. Le cœur de Rachel se serra lorsque son regard croisa le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ?

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire.

- Tu n'as pas eu besoin d'accident pour oublier les choses importantes...Crois-moi y a longtemps qu'on a tous perdu."

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et sortie de la pièce avec une douleur qui lui cingla l'estomac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Paul descendit au rez-de-chaussée et entra dans la cuisine où Rachel terminait de préparer le repas. Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une voix s'éleva depuis le hall.

"- Maman ?

- Dans la cuisine.

Paul sentit son cœur s'emballer et il regarda Rachel qui rigolait. Puis une petite tête brune se présenta devant eux. Le garçon était plutôt grand pour son âge, il resta près de l'entrée et regarda son père attentivement. Rachel lui fit un signe de la main en constatant une fois de plus à quel point ils se ressemblaient : les mêmes yeux, le même nez, la même façon de se tenir. Matthew haussa les sourcils.

- T'as oublié comment on dit bonjour ?

- Hé...

Le garçon regarda sa mère qui lui fit les gros yeux mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Paul lui répondit.

- Salut.

- Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Non.

- Ben ça va pas nous changer.

Il s'approcha de sa mère qui se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- J'ai eu un A à mon contrôle de maths et on a un exposé à faire sur les fleurs pour la fin du mois.

- Tu as beaucoup de devoirs ?

- J'ai commencé chez tante Kim...De l'histoire et de la grammaire.

- Ok on regardera ça après...Vas te laver les mains, on va bientôt diner.

Matthew hocha la tête et regarda son père, l'air sévère.

- T'installes pas trop confortablement.

- Matthew ! La situation n'est facile pour personne mais chacun d'entre nous va faire un petit effort pour que tout se passe bien, c'est compris ?

- Pourquoi ? Il ne fait plus d'effort depuis longtemps lui...On va quand même pas faire comme si tout allait bien sous prétexte qu'il a oublié qu'il y a encore trois jours c'était un vrai connard.

- TU NE PRONONCE PAS DE GROS MOTS ! Tu veux être cantonné dans ta chambre pour le week-end ?

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu le défendes.

- Je ne le défends pas mais je refuse de profiter de ses difficultés pour l'accabler, ça serait irrespectueux.

- Irrespectueux ? Ce qu'il a fait c'était pas irrespectueux peut être ?

Rachel essaya de se rapprocher de son fils mais celui-ci s'éloigna.

- Comptez pas sur moi pour le diner, j'ai pas faim.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée.

Paul serra les mâchoires.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que visiblement notre fils me déteste ou parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris...Je suis un salopard ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Arrête...N'essaye pas de temporiser les choses, t'en a pas envie, tu te fais violence pour ne pas enfoncer le clou mais tes yeux ne mentent pas...Matthew n'est pas le seul à me haïr."

Il se leva et quitta la pièce alors que Rachel laissait échapper une larme.

Plusieurs coups furent donnés contre la porte et Rachel entra dans la chambre de son fils, elle déposa un petit plateau sur le bureau.

"- T'as fait très fort pour une première soirée.

- J'ai pas envie de le voir et j'ai pas envie de lui parler.

- Je sais...Mais tu crois pas qu'il est assez puni comme ça ?

Matthew regarda sa mère en haussant les sourcils.

- Non...Toi aussi t'as perdu la mémoire ?...T'as oublié ce qu'il a fait et...Ce qu'il n'a pas fait ? Je ne veux pas lui pardonner ni faire semblant.

- Moi non plus mais...Il est perdu et il...Je pense que même si c'est dur, on doit l'aider à se retrouver.

- Pourquoi ? Donnes-moi une raison.

- Si c'était toi tu ne voudrais pas qu'on t'aide ?"

Le ciel était chargé d'étoiles et un vent violent secouait les arbres aux alentours. Paul était appuyé contre le mur près de la fenêtre.

"- Ils ont annoncé de fortes pluies pour toute la semaine, comme si le vent ne suffisait pas.

Paul se tourna et regarda son ex femme poser un plateau repas sur le lit.

- Merci.

- Tel père tel fils...Vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre...Il t'aime Paul et il t'a toujours admiré mais...

- Je l'ai déçu...

- Oui...Peut être trop souvent...Il a arrêté de croire en toi.

- Toi aussi j'imagine.

Ils se regardèrent gravement.

- C'est plus compliqué et...Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment d'aborder le sujet.

Paul fronça les sourcils, agacé.

- Mon fils me déteste, on est séparé et sur le point de divorcer, tu crois pas que j'ai le droit à quelques explications ?

Rachel détourna le regard avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je t'emmènerais au restaurant demain, peut être que certaines choses te reviendront...Bon appétit."

... ... ... ...

L'établissement se situait en centre ville, proche de la grande avenue. De l'extérieur il avait un look plutôt banal, sobre, de l'intérieur le restaurant faisait grise mine. Dans les ton gris et mauve, la décoration était très épurée, presque translucide, on avait peur de circuler entre les tables, peur de poser ses mains sur les nappes immaculées et sur les verres étincelants. Paul ressentit une étrange sensation en parcourant la salle des yeux. Rachel le dirigea vers un bureau et ouvrit la porte avant d'allumer la lumière. Au moment où elle s'apprêta à parler, son portable sonna.

"- Excuses-moi."

Elle s'éloigna pour répondre et le jeune homme entra dans la pièce en jetant un coup d'œil sur les murs.

Son diplôme de chef était fièrement encadré à côté d'une photo le représentant avec un rouleau de peinture prêt d'un mur blanc, souvenir probablement des premiers travaux de l'établissement avant son ouverture. Il contourna le bureau et s'installa dans le fauteuil, un ordinateur trônait au milieu de la table mais il était incapable de se rappeler du mot de passe, il y avait quelques papiers éparpillés, des dessins de plats mais cela ne lui disait strictement rien.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et découvrit plusieurs cartes de visites, des prestataires de la restauration pour la plupart mais une en particulier attira son attention parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa place au milieu des autres. C'était une petite carte colorée avec la tête d'un cheval rouge : Hollywood Park Casino. Paul fronça les sourcils avant de reporter ses yeux sur le contenu du tiroir. Il en sortit trois cadres photos qu'il regarda attentivement. Il y avait une image de son fils faisant du vélo, une représentant leur famille, Matthew riait et Rachel était si belle, ils avaient l'air heureux. La dernière photographie provenait de leur mariage, c'est un montage de trois images prises devant chez eux, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, Paul portait un jean et une chemise à carreaux et Rachel avait une simple robe blanche, pas de fleurs, pas de bijoux juste leur amour...

Paul enlaçait sa femme tendrement...Paul déposait un baiser sur son front...Mari et femme qui échangeaient un baiser...

Le jeune homme sentit son estomac tressaillir alors qu'il était incapable de se souvenir de cette journée. Il avala péniblement sa salive alors qu'on toquait à sa porte. Il releva les yeux et aperçut Rachel appuyé contre le chambranle.

"- Toujours rien ?

Il secoua la tête sans trouver ses mots. La jeune femme approcha et soupira en voyant le cadre photo entre ses mains. Paul serra les mâchoires avant de parler d'une voix rauque.

- C'était quand ?

- En novembre, il faisait plutôt beau.

- Presque onze ans ?

- Oui.

- Comment...

Il souffla et secoua la tête, dépité. Rachel ferma les yeux en sentant son cœur se serrer, elle pris un temps avant de parler d'une voix si douce qu'elle ressemblait à un murmure.

- On s'est rencontré au lycée, on était très amoureux...C'était pas un coup de tête, juste une suite logique. On avait pas beaucoup de moyen alors, on a fait ça en version allégée, deux témoins, nos parents, un gâteau fait par ta mère et une robe blanche rempruntée à Kim.

- On a été heureux ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle et Rachel se força à ne pas pleurer.

- Oui...On a été très heureux...Matthew est arrivé un an et demi après notre mariage, tu venais de finir ta formation à l'école hôtelière et on économisait pour le resto.

- J'étais déjà un enfoiré à l'époque ?

- Non...

Rachel fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête alors que Paul reposait son regard sur les photos.

- Tu sais où est mon alliance ?

- Euh...Les médecins te l'ont enlevé quand tu es arrivé aux urgences, je l'ai rangé dans le tiroir du buffet à la maison...Ceci étant...

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

- Tu n'en a plus besoin.

- Oh bon sang Paul..."

Alors que les parents de Matthew s'affrontaient du regard, une voix perçante fit irruption dans le bureau.

Une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'une robe moulante débarqua dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de saluer Rachel, elle se posta près de Paul en esquissant un sourire ravageur.

"- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir à l'hôpital mais il a fallu que je gère tellement de choses ici, j'espère que tu seras opérationnel pour le diner avec le gouverneur samedi prochain.

Elle le fixa et le jeune homme haussa les sourcils.

- Oh non...Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien.

Il tourna son regard incrédule vers sa femme, celle-ci grimaça.

- Paul je te présente Wendy ta collaboratrice et directrice commerciale.

La jeune femme se redressa et fit une petite moue.

- Je suis son associée.

- Pas sur le papier.

- Ça sera officiel dans un mois, le lendemain de votre divorce d'ailleurs.

Elle se pencha vers Paul, dévoilant son décolleté plongeant.

- On aura deux choses à fêter comme ça...Bon d'ici là on aura intérêt à trouver une solution pour le diner officiel mais je suis sûr que ça va aller.

Rachel soupira.

- James ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

- C'est le commis !

- C'est le second de Paul, il travaille ici depuis plus longtemps que vous.

- Les affaires concernant le restaurant ne vous regarde pas Rachel...Ah et j'ai du renvoyer Franck.

Paul haussa une nouvelle fois les sourcils et son ex compagne grimaça.

- Le sommelier...Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de remanier l'équipe sans même l'en informer.

- Je suis sa directrice commerciale donc je vous rappel que pour le bon maintien de nos affaires il faut faire des choix et ce stupide sommelier c'est trompé de champagne.

- C'était une raison pour le renvoyer ?

- Du champagne importé de France, non mais franchement !

- C'est pas plutôt parce qu'il vous a dit que vous aviez un nez refait par un chirurgien au rabais.

- Non mais quel toupet ! Vous jubilez n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez nous refaire le coup de la femme délaissée et éplorée sur le point de divorcer ? Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, ça ne vous va pas du tout de jouer les saintes nitouche !

Rachel haussa les sourcils en soupirant.

- Je ne me battrais pas avec vous Wendy.

Paul serra les dents avant de grommeler.

- Je pense que tu devrais nous laisser.

Sa femme arqua un sourcils alors que sa collaboratrice esquissait un large sourire.

- Ah je te remercie, il faut qu'on discute de plein de choses et...

- C'est à toi que je parle.

Wendy se redressa de toute sa hauteur en chassant sa crinière blonde derrière elle. Elle bomba le torse en s'offusquant.

- Pardon ?

- Sors d'ici s'il te plaît.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

Elle plissa les yeux avant de reculer.

- Ok mais prend note qu'il va me falloir un bouquet de fleurs gigantesque le jour où tu retrouveras la mémoire !

Elle dépassa Rachel en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux avant de claquer la porte. Paul regarda la mère de son fils en grimaçant.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Rachel haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui l'a engagé.

- J'ai une liaison avec elle ?

La jeune femme le regarda attentivement avant de détourner les yeux.

- Non...Ni avec quelqu'un d'autre, du moins je ne crois pas...Ceci étant, ça fait belle lurette que tu me mens et que tu ne me fais plus part de ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie alors...Ça ne serait pas très étonnant.

Elle recula légèrement en sentant son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et resserra son manteau autour d'elle.

- Y a un changement de plan je dois aller travailler, est-ce que je te redépose à la maison ou tu préfère fouiner un peu dans le coin ?

- Tu travailles où déjà ?

- Chez Walmart...Le supermarché.

- Oh, job de substitution ?

Rachel sentit son corps se tendre.

- Job qui paye les factures, bon tu te décides, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard.

- Désolé...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu crois que je peux rendre visite à Kim et Jared ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Y a des choses particulières que je dois savoir ?

- Kim est ma meilleure amie, on s'est rencontré en primaire...Elle est institutrice et elle a rencontré Jared dans le cadre de la prévention routière dans son école, il est flic tu te souviens ?

- Oui, ils ont deux enfants c'est ça ? Lonan et Leonor.

- Cinq et deux ans oui...T'as bien appris ta leçon."

Il lui lança une petite grimace alors qu'il sortait du restaurant sans avoir dit au revoir à Wendy.

Lorsque Rachel arrêta sa voiture devant la maison de leur couple d'ami, une certaine appréhension la tiraillait. Elle respira profondément avant de tendre plusieurs choses à Paul.

"- Faudra que tu penses à récupérer ton porte-feuille, il est dans le buffet...Tiens.

Elle lui donna quelques billets.

- Pour prendre le bus...Étant donné que tu ne peux pas conduire, et euh...Ça c'est...

Elle lui tendit un trousseau de clés en tremblant.

- Les clés de ton appartement...Il se trouve au-dessus du restaurant.

Il la regarda attentivement.

- Dis-moi un truc c'est...Toi ou moi ?

La question n'était pas complète mais Rachel n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre.

- Tu n'étais plus très souvent à la maison, la suite logique a voulu que je te demande de ne plus remettre les pieds chez nous mais...Bizarrement ça t'a laissé de marbre.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, remplis d'amertume et de colère.

- Tu n'avais déjà plus envie de vivre avec nous depuis un moment.

Paul serra les mâchoires avant de s'emparer des clés.

- Tu as le droit d'y séjourner mais...Le médecin a dit qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un soit là pour surveiller ton état...Ceci étant tu pourrais demander à Wendy, je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie.

Agacé il se détourna et ouvrit la portière.

- Bonne journée Rachel."

Il s'éloigna à grands pas vers la maison alors que la jeune femme serrait le volant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler.

... ... ... ...

"- Le jeudi c'est le seul jour où je me retrouve seul à la maison.

Jared soupira en rigolant.

- Et des fois ça fait du bien.

Paul mêla son rire au sien, en attrapant la bière qu'il lui tendait.

- Alors ça fait quoi de...

Son ami fit tourner son doigt autour de sa tête et Paul haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été parachuté dans un monde parallèle. Ma femme se force à faire bonne figure alors qu'elle a visiblement une envie folle de m'arracher les yeux, Matthew fait comme si je n'existait pas et pour couronner le tout ma...

Il grimaça.

- Collaboratrice à l'air d'être une vraie salope.

Jared éclata de rire.

- Je devrais t'enregistrer parce que y encore une semaine tu ne tenais pas le même discours.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu es le seul à ne pas vouloir m'enterrer ?

- T'as vraiment déconné et crois-moi je pèse mes mots mais...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas toujours été comme ça du coup, Kim et moi on garde le bon côté en tête en espérant que tu retrouveras tôt ou tard ton état normal.

- Expliques-moi.

- Désolé mec mais j'ai promis que je n'aborderais pas la question avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Primo c'est pas à moi de le faire et deuxio il paraît qu'on doit t'éviter un choc émotionnel alors...Faut y aller molo.

- C'est n'importe quoi...Comment je peux me rappeler ma vie si on m'aide pas un peu ?

- Mais c'est ce que Rachel fait non ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle a accepté de reprendre à la maison ?

Paul regarda suspicieusement son ami.

- Elle n'était pas trop d'accord au départ mais...Le soir où tu as eu ton accident, on a vu à quel point elle était inquiète.

- Et alors ? Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir envie de me tuer.

- Elle aurait toute les raisons de le faire mais c'est Rachel...Elle serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Kim la connaît depuis des années et elle ne se lasse pas de répéter à quel point elle vous enviait à une époque, parce que vous étiez incroyablement fusionnels seulement...

- J'ai engagé Wendy.

Jared hocha la tête de dépit et Paul serra les paupières.

- J'ai couché avec elle ?

- Non.

Le père de Matthew haussa les sourcils mais Jared insista.

- Tu m'as dit non en tout cas.

Paul leva les mains au ciel.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point ?

- Tu l'as simplement oublié...Et des fois ça fait plus de dégâts qu'un adultère."

... ... ... ...

Le jeune homme tourna quelques pages en enfournant un cornichon dans sa bouche. Quelques heures plutôt après avoir rendu visite à Jared, Paul s'était rendu dans son appartement mais il n'y avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de déco, quelques fringues éparpillés, des livres de cuisines, de la bière dans le frigo et des sandwiches bon marché mais rien qui aurait pu le mettre sur une piste à suivre.

Il était donc rentré chez Rachel et s'était installé à la table de la cuisine en feuilletant son livre technique datant de son école hôtelière mais c'était comme s'il lisait du chinois. Agacé il soupira et repoussa le manuel avant de lever la tête vers la plaque de cuisson.

... ... ... ...

La porte d'entrée claqua et Matthew arriva dans la cuisine en balançant son sac d'école dans un coin. En apercevant son père devant le plan de travail, il se figea et soupira. Paul le regarda.

"- Salut."

Le petit garçon grommela un bonjour peu convainquant et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de jus de fruit. Il s'installa à table et grignota un petit biscuit en sirotant son jus d'orange apercevant au passage le livre de cuisine. Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant son père se débattre avec une carotte qu'il essayait de couper selon la technique scolaire inscrite dans le manuel.

Matthew secoua la tête et se leva pour s'approcher de Paul.

"- T'es vraiment pas doué...Comment t'as fait pour ouvrir ton propre resto ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer j'ai quelques lacunes ces derniers temps.

- Ça fait deux ans que t'as des lacunes !

Le petite garçon leva la main et tourna la carotte dans le bon sens avant de s'emparer des doigts de son père pour les placer correctement.

- La pointe du couteau ne doit pas se décoller de la planche, y a que la partie basse qui bouge.

- Où t'as appris ça ?

- Ici, avec toi...Avant on partageait des choses ensembles.

Paul serra les mâchoires devant l'amertume de son fils. Il sentit son cœur marteler douloureusement sa poitrine en voyant ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non tu ne l'es pas...Tu disais que tu n'avais le temps, que tu n'avais pas envie, que j'étais assez grand maintenant pour me débrouiller seul...Ben tu sais quoi ? T'avais raison j'ai pas besoin de toi."

Matthew attrapa son sac et grimpa les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurant. Paul balança son couteau dans l'évier avant de dégager le plan de travail dans un geste de rage, jetant tout son contenu au sol.

... ... ... ...

Lorsqu'elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée, Rachel reposa sa tête sur le siège et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Une fois de plus sa patronne avait exigé qu'elle reste plus longtemps pour ré-agencer les rayons, pour déplacer une pancarte, pour nettoyer trois caisses de plus, recompter le stock de chewing-gum dans l'allée centrale ou tout simplement vérifier l'état des paniers en plastique. Plus d'heures supplémentaires et tout ça pourquoi ? Rien n'allait s'arranger...Rien.

Dépitée et fatiguée, elle se força à parcourir les quelques mètres la séparant de l'entrée de sa maison. Elle alluma la lumière et retira son manteau avant de se diriger vers le salon en regardant son courrier : des factures, des factures, de la pub, des factures et...Des factures. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les enveloppes, elle balança le tout sur la table basse et avança jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle voulait grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller embrasser Matthew. Son fils lui avait envoyer un message lui disant bonne nuit. C'était leur rituel lorsque Rachel rentrait plus tard que prévu. En général ces soirs là, c'était la voisine qui veillait sur le petit garçon.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du comptoir, elle stoppa net en voyant Paul assis à table plongé dans son manuel de cuisine. Il releva les yeux vers elle et la jeune femme du faire appel à ses dernières forces pour ne pas pleurer et hurler sa rage et sa douleur.

"- T'as l'air étonné de me voir...T'aurais préféré que je reste à l'appart ?

Elle se détourna et ouvrit le frigo en constatant à quel point il était vide. Elle souffla en se rappelant qu'elle aurait du faire quelques courses.

- Rachel ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as pas répondu, tu voulais...

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Paul.

Elle claque la porte du réfrigérateur avant de s'emparer d'une cuillère pour manger un yaourt nature dont la date était dépassée de deux jours.

- C'était tout ce que tu manges ?

Agacée elle s'installa sur la chaise en grognant.

- Tu joues les mères poules maintenant ?

- T'as passé une mauvaise journée ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?...Arrête d'être gentil et intéressé...On est séparé depuis six mois, ça fait deux ans que tu ne m'as pas regarder en me demandant si j'allais bien...Alors par pitié ferme-là.

Elle se leva sans avoir touché à son yaourt et balança la petite cuillère dans l'évier en rageant.

- Je viens de passer quatorze heures à travailler dans un supermarché bondé de monde sous les ordres d'une bonne femme aux allures vampiriques dont la personnalité frôle la bipolarité et qui visiblement trompe son mari avec le responsable du rayon boucherie tout ça pour payer des factures exorbitantes qui s'ajoutent aux dettes que TU m'as laissé alors un petit conseil mon cher mari ne t'avise plus de me demander si mes journées se passent bien, c'est compris ?

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, se dirigeant dans le salon pour échapper à sa présence qui la troublait de plus en plus.

- Quelles dettes ?

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour retrouver une certaine maîtrise, consciente d'avoir été trop loin, le médecin lui avait explicitement dit de ne pas brusquer la mémoire de Paul, afin d'éviter tout choc psychologique.

- Non je...C'était une façon de parler...Je...Je faisais allusion aux factures, laisse tomber, je suis fatiguée.

Elle le dépassa mais Paul avait besoin de réponses, il l'attrapa par le bras et une angoisse fit palpiter le cœur de la jeune femme qui essaya de s'échapper.

- Lâches-moi s'il te plaît.

- Il faut qu'on parle...J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu me reproche.

- Pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Non tu vas rester ici et tu vas répondre à mes questions.

- Sinon quoi ?

En entendant la voix de leur fils, ils tournèrent la tête vers les escaliers.

- Tu vas la frapper encore une fois ?

- Matthew...

En entendant ces mots, Paul écarquilla les yeux, il relâcha instantanément sa prise autour du bras de sa femme et recula de quelques pas, abasourdis par ce que venait de dire son fils. Rachel soupira en fronça les sourcils.

- Montes dans ta chambre.

- Maman...

- Monte s'il te plaît."

Le petit garçon hésita mais devant le regard insistant de sa mère, il finit par obéir. Il entra dans sa chambre sans fermer la porte et tendit l'oreille pour surveiller la conversation qui venait de reprendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Rachel se retourna et fit face à son mari. Ils se regardèrent intensément puis le jeune homme parla d'une voix rauque.

"- C'est ça l'histoire...Je te frappe ?

- Non...C'est...Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois...Mais Matthew était là alors...

Il ferma les yeux au bord de la nausée.

- Expliques-moi...J'ai l'impression d'être un type complètement différent...Jared disait qu'on était fusionnel...Dis-moi comment je...

Il se courba sous l'effet de ces demi-vérités et s'installa sur le canapé, Rachel laissa échapper une larme, au diable les recommandations du médecin !

- On l'était...On se parlait, on partageait tout, tu passais tes journées de repos avec Matthew, tu...Je ne sais pas, tu as eu envie de remanier le restaurant, ce qui en soit n'était pas une mauvaise décision, tu voulais juste changer en peu d'objectif, quelque chose d'un peu plus raffiné que le style bistrot. Mais malgré ça tu voulais conserver le côté familial, convivial, seulement Wendy trouvait que ça n'allait pas ensembles, le côté gastronomique et amical. Alors elle a refait faire la déco, elle a changé la carte, elle même changé les clients.

Paul releva la tête vers elle.

- Il fallait que le restaurant devient LE restaurant à la mode, celui qui faisait la une des journaux, celui qui recevait les célébrités les plus importantes, qui avait les meilleures critiques culinaires. Peu importait que tu passe tes journées ou tes nuits à travailler, il fallait que l'établissement gagne des étoiles autant sur les guides gastronomiques que sur Hollywood Boulevard. Il fallait faire de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, ça ne suffisait jamais. Tu as fini par perdre ton côté chef pour devenir une personnalité people que tout le monde voulait avoir à sa table, du dernier acteur tendance jusqu'au gouverneur.

- Et je vous ai délaissé ?

- Oui...Tu parcourais la ville de fête en fête avec Wendy, qui exigeait toujours plus. Tu oubliais de venir chercher Matthew à l'école, tu n'assistais plus à ses match de hockey, tu ne venais plus aux réunions de parents d'élèves...Il a perdu son père du jour au lendemain, tu n'étais plus là pour répondre à ses questions, pour cuisiner avec lui...Vous ne partagiez plus rien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Et nous ?

- Je m'inquiétais trop pour Matthew pour penser à moi...Mais...Plus de diner romantique, plus de week-end, plus de sortie au cinéma ou de pique nique...Tu ne me touchais même plus, j'ai cru que tu avais une liaison avec Wendy mais, tu m'as certifié que non...Tu m'as juste dit que tu n'avais pas le temps d'être avec moi...Tu n'avais pas le temps de m'embrasser le matin en partant, pas le temps de me demander si mes journées se passaient bien, si ma patronne tyrannique me harcelait encore, pas le temps de me regarder, de remarquer que je venais d'aller chez le coiffeur, pas le temps de voir que par la force des choses et par ton attitude on venait d'abandonner l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant.

Le cœur de Paul se serra en repensant aux mots qu'elle avait prononcer en lui montrant la deuxième chambre.

- Je pensais que ça te passerait, que ce n'était pas si grave mais un jour j'ai...J'ai eu un appel de la banque.

Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa poche pour jeter une petite carte colorée sur la table basse.

- Ça a un rapport avec ça ?

Rachel regarda la carte de visite du casino.

- Oui...

- Laisses-moi deviner c'est Wendy ?

- Elle t'y a entraîné la première fois pour un diner cocktail que tu devais organiser.

- J'ai joué ?

- Une fois puis deux, puis trois, puis tous les jours pendant deux ans.

- J'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent ?

- Au dernier décompte de la banque on en est à 452 000$ et des brouettes.

La mâchoires de Paul se décrocha littéralement et il se releva du canapé.

- Pardon ?

- Rassures-toi, le restaurant est intouchable, close stipulée par le nouveau contrat que tu as mis en place à mon insu et suggérer par ta charmante collaboratrice.

- Comment ça ?

- Le restaurant a une compte privé qui ne peut en aucun cas faire l'objet d'un remboursement de dette compte tenu du fait que...Tu as prélevé chaque centime sur notre propre compte commun.

- On n'aurait pas pu le mettre en gage ?

Rachel éclata de rire.

- Redescends sur terre Paul, tu m'as caché avoir littéralement dilapidé notre argent, tu crois quand même pas que tu allais jeter ton restaurant en pâture aux banquiers ? Tu as préféré protéger ton établissement plutôt que ta famille, ça te laisse imaginer l'étendu des dégâts...La seule consolation c'est que la dette provient du casino et pas de bookmakers trouvés dans les bas-fonds de la ville qui nous auraient déjà tuer en guise de leçon.

- Ok mais on peut peut être rompre le contrat ?

La jeune femme le regarda, ahuri.

- Quoi ?

- Rien je...J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde...Il y a six mois lorsque je t'ai demandé de vendre le restaurant pour pouvoir rembourser la dette, tu m'as crié au visage qu'il était hors de question d'y toucher, que c'était toute ta vie. Je t'ai répondu que ta vie c'était nous mais que si tu ne voulais pas le comprendre alors tu n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Tu as eu un élan de panique et de colère, la première chose que tu m'as dite c'est qu'il était hors de question que je t'éloigne de Matthew mais quand je t'ai insulté en te disant que tu t'étais éloigné de lui tout seul sans mon aide, tu...

- Je t'ai frappé ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'as giflé avec une telle force que je suis tombée et ma tête s'est cognée contre le coin de la table basse, je me suis ouvert le front et Matthew s'est précipité vers moi en hurlant. Ensuite il t'a poussé en te demandant de sortir et t'es parti en claquant la porte.

- Je ne me suis même pas excusé ?

- Tu étais dans une telle rage...Tu m'a appelé le lendemain en me demandant pardon mais c'était trop tard...Tu m'as enlevé tellement de choses Paul, à commencer par la confiance que j'avais en toi. Tu n'as pas essayé de faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses depuis. Tu t'es contenté de passer tes nerfs aux machines à sous et aux tables de poker en hurlant que j'étais horrible de vouloir divorcer et de demander la garde de notre fils tout en continuant à perdre de l'argent.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Je me sens horrifié par tout ça, je me souviens de rien...Comment j'ai pu faire toutes ces choses alors que...C'est pas du tout le sentiment que je ressens ?

- Peut être parce que tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Tu étais prévenant, censé, économe et prudent, tu étais un père attentif qui...Faisait les devoirs avec son fils, qui l'aidait à construit des maquettes de volcans, qui l'encourageait pendant ses matchs...Tu étais tendre avec moi...Tu souriais tous le temps...Je ne t'ai pas vu sourire depuis deux ans.

- Je suppose que j'ai jamais essayé d'arrêter.

- Tu es un joueur compulsif, c'est une drogue...Tu es malade, c'est comme pour toutes les addictions, c'est pas facile de décrocher, on y arrive pas tout seul mais tu n'as jamais voulu de mon aide.

Il s'avança vers elle en levant les bras.

- Je te le demande maintenant.

Mais Rachel recula en secouant la tête.

- Non.

- Rachel...

- NON...Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai enduré depuis ces deux dernières années, je ne te laisserais pas me mentir encore une fois.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Si tu mens ! Il y a encore une semaine tu me menaçais de me faire passer pour une mère irresponsable aux yeux du tribunal tout ça pour pouvoir récupérer la garde de Matthew...Je passe mes journées et pratiquement mes nuits à travailler pour pouvoir combler le déficit à la banque, on a refusé de m'accorder un prêt et pour couronner le tout je vais peut être devoir hypothéquer la maison...A cause de toi, on risque de se retrouver à la rue, et tu voudrais que je te laisse une chance de te racheter sous prétexte que tu as un trou de mémoire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passera lorsque ce trou disparaîtra, lorsque tu te souviendra de la sensation grisante que tu éprouvais en entendant le bruit de la roulette ou la sonnerie du jackpot, lorsque tu tentais de déceler le bluff de tes adversaires, qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsqu'une fois encore Matthew et moi, on ne te suffira plus ou lorsque tu laisseras Wendy rediriger ta vie comme bon lui semble en se foutant du mal que ça peut causer ?

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Non Paul...Jamais plus je ne te laisserais recommencer ce cirque, jamais plus je ne te laisserais briser les rêves de notre fils et...Jamais plus je te laisserais lever la main sur moi...Tu peux rester le temps que tu te remettes de ton accident mais dans un mois jour pour jour...Toi et moi on mettra un terme définitif à ce mariage qui devenu une mascarade qui a fini par me donner la nausée."

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas et grimpa les escaliers rapidement en laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

Au rez-de-chaussée Paul fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête, il se laissa tomber dans le sofa et regarda droit devant lui en se demandant comment il avait pu faire autant de mal autour de lui. Son regard se porta sur le buffet et il se leva pour ouvrir le tiroir. A l'intérieur, il y avait son porte-feuille, ses clés de voiture et une enveloppe à son nom. Il la décacheta et récupéra son alliance, un anneau très simple en or jaune, il serra les mâchoires en se forçant à rassembler ses souvenirs mais il n'y avait rien...Rien du tout.

Il claqua le tiroir avec force.

"- Et merde !"

Involontairement une larme coula sur sa joue et en triturant son alliance, il sentit une partir rugueuse sous son doigt, il bascula l'anneau vers la lumière et aperçut une petite gravure à l'intérieur : _Our love is all_ (notre amour est tout).

... ... ... ...

Rachel se retourna dans le lit et grimaça, elle se sentait tellement courbaturée par ses heures de travail. Elle se frotta le visage en essayant d'émerger de son sommeil mais les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement, chassant ses sentiments et se leva en enfilant une veste polaire. Elle sortit de sa chambre et regarda son fils qui dormait encore avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Il y avait une douce odeur de crêpes et lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle fut ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait. La table était remplie de nourriture, de café chaud, de fruits et près du plan de travail, Paul se débattait une fois de plus avec une carotte. Lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver il marmonna.

"- Je ne me suis jamais coupé les doigts ?

- Non...Où...Où tu as trouvé tout ça ?

- A l'épicerie du coin, je voulais aller au supermarché mais il n'ouvre pas avant huit heures.

Le grill pain rejeta un toast et Rachel sursauta. Paul tendit le pain grillé à sa femme.

- Confiture de fraises ou pâte à tartiner ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est pas parce que tu refuses de m'aider ou de m'accorder une nouvelle chance que je dois rien faire dans ce sens. Libres à toi d'accepter ou pas.

Elle attrapa le pain en grimaçant.

- Miel.

Au même moment Matthew entra dans la cuisine, le visage encore ensommeillé. Il s'arrêta près de la table, visiblement surpris.

- C'est noël ?

- Non, vendredi...Crêpes ?

Paul lui tendit une assiette et son fils haussa les sourcils.

- Je dors encore ?

- Vu ta tête je dirais oui.

- Évidemment."

Il s'installa à table et attendit que Paul ne se retourne pour chiper un pancake sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

Ils prirent le petite déjeuner sans se parler mais c'était un silence apaisant, comme si tout d'un coup le calme réparait les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années de lutte acharnée. Une fois terminé, Matthew grimpa à l'étage pour se préparer à partir et Rachel débarrassa la table. Elle tendit le bras pour s'emparer d'une assiette et Paul s'en saisit au même instant. Ils se regardèrent intensément puis Rachel se détourna pour se pencher au dessus du lave vaisselle. Elle referma la porte et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce alors que Paul lisait une nouvelle fois son manuel de cuisine.

"- Merci.

Il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire.

- De rien."

Elle s'éclipsa à l'étage, perturbée par ce début de matinée.

... ... ... ...

Rachel avait les doigts râpeux à force d'ouvrir les cartons de produits. Elle découpait le scotch au cutter avant d'en sortir les paquets de céréales qu'elle disposait sur le rayonnage, le tout dans un geste machinal. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et regarda la palette immense qui l'attendait patiemment dans l'allée et qui ne comportait que des cartons remplis de boîtes de céréales, de farines, de biscottes...Elle devait ranger tout ça avant de retourner dans le hangar finir l'inventaire qu'elle avait commencer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Son téléphone inter-service résonna et elle soupira en décrochant, elle cala l'appareil entre son oreille et son épaule.

"- Oui.

- Rachel il faudrait remplacer Estela pendant sa pause.

En entendant la voix de sa supérieur, la jeune femme grimaça.

- Bien sûr Mme Jacobs mais je n'ai pas terminer de déballer la commande 26 du rayons céréaliers.

- Vous plaisantez ça fait une heure que vous y êtes, qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriquez pendant tout ce temps ?

- J'ai régler le problème de caisse de Martha.

- Il s'agissait d'une erreur d'enregistrement, il ne faut pas exagérer...Finissez ce que vous faites ensuite aller remplacer Estela et puis vous viendrez dans le hangar je voudrais qu'on revois certaines choses ensembles.

- Bien Mme Jacobs.

Rachel raccrocha en soupirant et s'empressa de poursuivre sa tâche avant de remettre la palette vide dehors puis de rejoindre les caisses où elle s'approcha d'une de ses collègues.

- Estela tu prends ta pause.

La caissière releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Déjà ?

- Ordre de Mme Jacobs.

- Ben voyons...Ok."

Elle rendit la monnaie au client présent devant avant de se lever, de déactiver son code et de céder sa place à Rachel qui enchaîna avec la suite des courses présentes sur le tapis, affichant un sourire surfait pour faire bonne figure face aux différents clients.

Une demi-heure après, elle rejoignit sa patronne dans le hangar de stock. Mme Jacob était une jeune femme assez petite, à la peau blanchâtre, presque translucide, ses long cheveux bruns lui tombaient dans le bas du dos et elle avait un regard perçant et flamboyant. Son mari était un riche homme d'affaire qui ne cessait de voyageait à travers le monde, la plupart des employés du supermarché étaient persuadés qu'elle avait une liaison avec le responsable du rayon boucherie, un type grande discret et mystérieux.

"- Allez Rachel pressez-vous un peu, j'ai une réunion dans un quart d'heure...Je voudrais que vous refassiez l'inventaire du stock de puériculture.

- Je l'ai déjà fait la semaine dernière et la prochaine commande n'est prévue que pour le mois prochain.

- J'aimerais que vous refassiez l'inventaire du stock de puériculture car je souhaiterais y inclure d'autres produits, je dois étudier le listing que j'ai reçu.

Elle avait détaché ses mots comme si elle prenait Rachel pour une demeurée.

- Ensuite vous m'établirez le planning des caissières pour le mois de mars et puis je voudrais ré-agencé les étales de chewing-gum, je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas bien mis en valeurs dans l'allée centrale...Ah et où en êtes-vous avec la mise en place des pancartes de soldes pour lundi prochain ?

- Elles sont prêtes, il faudra me dire où vous souhaitez les disposer.

- Bien, bien nous verrons ça demain...Je dois recevoir plusieurs personnes pour les postes d'assistants logistiques, j'aimerais que vous y assistiez après tout c'est vous qui les supervisez.

- D'accord.

- Vous avez déjà déjeuner ?

Elle lui avait lancé la remarque comme un défi.

- Non.

- Alors faites-moi cet inventaire et ensuite prenez votre pause.

Mme Jacobs s'éloigna avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme.

- Et je ne veux plus de Martha aux caisses, elle fait beaucoup trop d'erreur, dites-lui de restez à l'accueil jusqu'à nouvel ordre, si elle ne s'applique pas davantage elle fera l'objet d'un licenciement pour mauvais rendement."

Alors qu'elle repartait en marmonnant, Rachel leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Puis elle s'empara de son bloc note et entreprit le comptage du stock de puériculture. Évidemment il n'y avait que très peu de différence par rapport à son rapport de la semaine dernière.

Une fois terminée, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et enfila sa veste afin de sortir du bâtiment pour rejoindre le café en face du supermarché, où elle prenait régulièrement ses repas. Mais aujourd'hui ce fut une pause déjeuner légèrement différente qui se profilait. En poussant la porte du magasin, elle tomba nez à nez avec Paul qui était assis sur la murette juste en face. Elle se figea en le voyant alors qu'il se levait pour s'avancer vers elle. Il leva le bras et lui désigna un sachet contenant des hamburgers.

"- Bacon sans moutarde...Jared m'a tuyauté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira.

- Ne fais pas s'il te plaît.

- Faire quoi ?

Elle leva les mains en haussant légèrement le ton.

- Ça ! On est sur le point de divorcer je te rappel, alors tu ne peux pas m'inviter à déjeuner sous prétexte que tu as perdu la mémoire et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire des tes journées.

- Détrompes-toi, j'avais établi un planning seulement il est tombé à l'eau au moment même où j'ai passé la porte du resto.

Rachel esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Est-ce que par hasard ta charmante future associée te taperait sur les nerfs ?

- Elle m'a refilé la migraine en à peine dix secondes...Redis-moi pourquoi je l'ai engagé ?

Rachel haussa les sourcils en le contournant.

- Un mot : Décolleté !

Paul grimaça et se retourna pour la rattraper, il se posta devant elle en levant les mains.

- Ok je suis un immonde salaud, j'ai saisi l'idée et je...Je sais qu'on est fond du gouffre et qu'on risque d'avoir du mal à remonter à la surface voir pas du tout mais peut être que tout ça n'est pas arrivé pas hasard...Laisses-moi essayer s'il te plaît.

- Non...Ton petit déj' familial de ce matin n'a rien réglé Paul.

Elle transperça son regard avant de parler.

- On vécu neuf ans de bonheur et du jour au lendemain tu t'es mis à tout foutre en l'air, tu veux quoi ? Qu'on recommence, jusque quand ?

- Tu disais que je n'avais pas toujours été comme ça.

Rachel serra les mâchoires.

- S'il te plaît...Je te demande juste de déjeuner avec moi.

La jeune femme le contourna en soupirant, Paul la suivit du regard pensant qu'elle s'en irait mais lorsqu'il la vit s'asseoir sur la murette, son cœur palpita et il s'empressa de la rejoindre en lui tendant le sachet de sandwiches.

- Je préfère les tacos.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire.

- Ok."

Rachel secoua la tête avant de mordre dans son hamburger.

... ... ... ...

"- Adam resserres-toi vers l'avant...Jason ne t'éloigne pas de ta ligne...Bien...Protégez-moi ce but bon sang !"

Paul resserra son manteau autour de lui et se pencha vers l'avant pour s'appuyer sur la rembarde. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'il avait eu son accident, deux semaines que sa vie était en suspens. Il vivait toujours sous le même toit que Rachel et Matthew et bien que leur entente soit plus cordiale, rien n'était réglé pour autant. Il sentait que leur confiance était encore altérée et il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer.

Il essayait de faire des efforts pour rattraper la situation mais c'était difficile sans aucun souvenir. Il ne se rendait pas au restaurant car Wendy ne faisait que lui courir après pour des choses futiles, il n'arrivait toujours pas à cuisiner et il ne pouvait pas aider Rachel pour rembourser leur dette. Ils ne leur restait que les petits rituels qu'ils s'étaient imposés par la force des choses, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensembles avant que Matthew ne parte pour l'école et que Rachel ne se rende au supermarché, puis Paul rejoignait sa femme pour sa pause déjeuner, ils essayaient de parler de choses et d'autres mais c'était un leurre dont ils étaient bien conscients. Puis le soir Paul bricolait un petit truc à manger aidé par des recettes trouvaient sur internet, il dînait en tête à tête avec son fils qui ne lui décrochait pratiquement pas un mot avant que le petit garçon ne s'éclipse dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre du travail, exténuée.

"- Matthew ton attaque est trop molle...On va se faire ratatiné par les Rangers si vous n'améliorait pas votre jeu...Filez aux vestiaires je veux plus vous voir.

Paul descendit des gradins et rejoignit l'entrée de la patinoire, il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que la tête de son fils n'apparaissent près de la porte, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta en proie à une certaine réflexion puis il s'avança prudemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te voir, c'est interdit ?

- T'as rien d'autre à faire ?

- Ça me faisait plaisir d'assister à ton entraînement...Tu veux manger un morceau ?

- J'ai des devoirs à faire.

Matthew contourna son père mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se retourna.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...Je vais pas prendre le bus tout seul, toi aussi t'as des devoirs à faire."

Deux heures plus tard, Rachel rentra à la maison irritée par sa journée de travail.

"- Espèce de cinglée...

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et attrapa une bouteille d'eau en pestant sans remarquer Paul et Matthew.

- Mme Jacobs t'a encore pris la tête ?

Elle se tourna vers son fils et grimaça.

- Excuses-moi chéri...

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la tête.

- Ça va ? Ça été ton entraînement ?

- Mr Sastsky pense qu'on va perdre contre les Rangers.

- Il le pense chaque année et vous gagnez toujours.

Le petit garçon rigola en se penchant sur son cahier de devoir. Rachel se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Paul un couteau à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mes devoirs.

- Quoi ?

Il lui désigna le livre de cuisine posé près de Matthew. Celui-ci sans même relever la tête, énonça à voix haute.

- Taillage en brunoise...Allez grouille ! Maman le déconcentres pas.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

- Ok.

Paul éclata de rire avant de se pencher en avant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

- Ton fils...Dure journée ?

Au moment où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur la joue de la jeune femme, celle-ci s'était figée en s'arrêtant de respirer. Paul releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Excuses-moi.

Matthew mima un O de surprise.

- C'est rien je...Je vais aller...Prendre une douche.

Elle s'éclipsa dans les escaliers en se raclant la gorge. Paul regarda son fils.

- T'as encore du boulot.

- Oui je sais, j'arrive toujours pas à tailler une carotte correctement.

- Je parlais pas de la cuisine.

- Ouais...Un conseil ?

- N'essaye rien si c'est pour tout gâcher plus tard...Allez taillage en brunoise."

... ... ... ...

Plusieurs coups furent donné contre la porte et Paul releva la tête. Rachel lui fit un petit signe de la main avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

"- T'es prêt ?

- Oui.

Il se leva et attrapa sa veste alors qu'au même moment Wendy arrivait en se déhanchant outrageusement.

- Hep hep hep...Tu vas où ?

- Assister au match de hockey de mon fils.

- Ah non c'est pas possible, écoute on déjà annulé le diner du gouverneur, on ne peut pas se permettre d'annuler ce déjeuner avec Mr Croft et ses associés.

- Je peux pas cuisiner !

- Oui je sais inutile de me le rappeler...James va s'en occuper mais tu dois être là, il faut que tu te montres.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour prouver à tous le monde qu'on est pas au bord de la faillite...C'est ton restaurant, tu dois relever la barre Paul, fais un effort ou on va tous se retrouver au chômage.

- Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

- Non...James est ton commis, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait la renommé de cet établissement et je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher sous prétexte que tu as perdu l'usage de tes couteaux et que tu as une soudaine envie de jouer au bon père de famille et au mari dévoué...Redescends sur terre tu as une entreprise à faire tourner.

Rachel baissa la tête se retenant à grande peine d'intervenir, c'était de cette façon que Wendy obtenait toujours tout de Paul, le chantage...Toujours...Le restaurant était tellement important.

- Tu veux que je me montre c'est ça ?

- Oui...Prouves-leur que tu n'as pas baissé les bras et que tu fais tout pour reprendre ta place.

- Ok...S'ils veulent me voir dis-leur de me retrouver à la patinoire, mon fils un match et j'ai pas l'intention de le rater.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

Il l'a contourna et glissa sa main dans le dos de Rachel afin de la pousser vers la sortie. En chemin ils tombèrent sur les riches hommes d'affaires qui venaient déjeuner dans l'établissement, ils saluèrent Paul.

- C'est mon second qui va cuisiner pour vous, compte tenu des circonstances il vaut mieux.

- C'est une situation difficile dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, j'espère que ça ira pour vous?

- Merci...Oh excusez-moi, je vous présente ma femme Rachel.

- Oh voici la charmante Mme Yiruma...Paul nous a souvent parler de vous et finalement je comprend pourquoi il disait qu'il avait de la chance.

Rachel esquissa un sourire alors qu'à ses côtés Paul haussait les sourcils.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Mr Croft.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- On vous laisse déjeuner...Nous devons assister au match de hockey de notre fils.

- Souhaitez lui bonne chance dans ce cas."

Ils prirent congé rapidement et montrèrent en voiture avant de rouler en silence jusqu'à la patinoire.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant le trajet puis ils furent bien trop occupé à encourager l'équipe de Matthew pour parler de ce qu'il c'était passé au restaurant.

Trois heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent à la maison après avoir déposé Matthew chez un ami pour fêter la victoire de leur équipe.

"- Il est toujours aussi optimiste leur entraîneur ?

Rachel rigola.

- Il dit que plus il les sermonne mieux ils jouent...C'est peut être pas la meilleur façon de faire mais ça marche bien en tout cas.

Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine en esquissant un sourire.

- T'es au point sur le taillage ?

- Pas seulement.

Il sortit plusieurs pots du frigo, alluma la plaque de cuisson avant d'y jeter quelques oignons qui crépitèrent rapidement, il rajouta de la sauce puis de la viande, saupoudra quelques épices et attrapa une cuillère. Il la présenta à Rachel qui fronça les sourcils avant de goûter.

- Porto ?

Paul hocha la tête.

- C'est très bon...Ça te revient ?

- Ouais mais ça ne me dis rien de le remettre en pratique au resto.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne m'y sens pas très à l'aise.

Il attrapa une assiette, disposa des pâtes qu'il venait de rouler en rond. Paul versa délicatement la sauce par dessus avant de couper une feuille de basilic et de la poser sur le plat qu'il poussa vers Rachel.

- Tu sais que c'est...

- Le plat que je t'ai fait lors de notre premier rendez-vous ?...Oui.

Elle le regarda attentivement.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Non...

Il soupira avant de se diriger vers le meuble près de la fenêtre, il en sortit un carnet noir qu'il lui tendit.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une sorte de...Journal, je l'ai trouvé à l'appart...Enfin ça ressemble à des notes prises au hasard mais ça m'a permis de refaire la chronologie de certains événements, comme le soir de mon accident.

- C'est à dire ?

- On s'est disputé ce soir là ?

- Oui...Euh...

Rachel dodelina de la tête.

- Tu étais passé à la maison pour...Tu voulais qu'on parle et je...J'ai refusé de t'ouvrir la porte, j'avais passé une dure journée et je...

Elle souffla.

- A chaque fois qu'on se parlait c'était pour se crier des horreurs alors...Ce soir là j'en n'avais pas envie.

- J'étais venu te dire une chose importante.

- Oui tu voulais me donner quelque chose mais euh...

Paul fouilla dans le tiroir et lui sortit une grande enveloppe brune. Rachel s'en empara et la décacheta avant de tirer une feuille A4. Dessus il y avait un logo du ministère de la justice.

- Certificat d'interdiction d'entrée dans toutes les maisons de jeux du continent Américain...Paul tu...

Elle releva la tête vers lui en sentant son cœur palpiter.

- Oui...Et j'ai aussi trouvé ça.

Il lui tendit une autre feuille.

- J'ai fait débloquer le compte du resto et j'ai lancé sa mise en vente trois semaines avant l'accident.

Rachel plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

- J'en sais rien...Je m'en souviens pas...Par déduction je dirais que j'ai certainement voulu attendre l'accord de la banque.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Malgré toutes mes lacunes j'ai une certitude...

- Laquelle ?

- Je sais que je t'aime.

- Arrête s'il te plaît.

Elle lui tourna le dos mais il l'attrapa par le bras pour la retourner vers lui.

- Je t'aime...Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître je l'ai su au moment même où tu as passé la porte à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais...Ce lien je l'ai senti et...Je sais au plus profond de moi même que je t'aime.

- Tu m'as fait tellement de mal Paul, il y a eu tellement de mensonges.

- Je sais.

- Comment je peux te croire aujourd'hui ?

- J'avais déjà décidé de rattraper les choses avant l'accident...Tout ce qu'ils se passent aujourd'hui ce n'est pas si anodin finalement.

- Et après ? Dans dix ans est-ce que tu te rappelleras de ce moment où...On a tout perdu parce que notre vie ne te suffisait plus ? Est-ce que ça nous mettra à l'abri ?

Il pointa son doigt sur le certificat de la justice et transperça le regard de sa femme.

- C'est ma deuxième chance...Je t'en supplie aides-moi...Je te jure que jamais plus je ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour te blesser ni moralement ni physiquement.

Rachel soupira fortement.

- On a rendez-vous avec le juge à la fin de mois...Le 28...T'as deux semaines pour me prouver qu'on peut annuler ce rendez-vous."

Paul hocha la tête en sentant les battements de son cœur se détendre légèrement.

... ... ... ...

Deux jours plus tard, Rachel rentra exténuée du supermarché. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Paul était penché au dessus du plan de travail, une douille à pâtisserie entre les mains.

"- Salut.

- Salut...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Éclairs et y a des croissants dans le four...Pour le petit déj' de demain matin.

Il se redressa et posa ses ustensiles avant de s'essuyer les mains. Il observa sa femme qui lui tournait le dos, plongée dans le courrier du jour. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune femme tourna la tête et le regarda attentivement puis elle esquissa un sourire.

- Excuses-moi j'ai perdu l'habitude.

Paul lui rendit son sourire avant de lever la main pour caresser sa joue.

- T'as l'air crevé.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

- En tant que clients expliques-moi la différence entre le positionnement du stand de chewing-gum près des caisses ou l'allée centrale.

Le jeune homme rigola légèrement.

- Y a aucune c'est juste pour t'emmerder.

- Ah je me disais aussi.

Il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, instinctivement le corps de Rachel se tendit et Paul le sentit. Il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et murmura.

- Tout va bien, détends-toi.

Il la massa doucement et Rachel ferma les yeux en laissant sa tension retombée.

- Si on arrive à rembourser la dette et si...Je retrouve du boulot, tu pourrais reprendre ton cursus à l'université.

- Non c'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faudrait contracter un prêt à la banque pour payer les frais d'inscription et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent de nous donner le moindre centimes après ce qu'il c'est passé.

- T'as besoin de changer de boulot.

- On a surtout besoin de retomber sur nos pieds, ce qui fait que pour l'instant je me contente de supporter cette vieille harpie sans broncher.

- Mais t'as toujours voulu être avocate.

- Oui mais...Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire trois ans d'études sans compter les stages et autres examens de passage au barreau d'état...Je ne le peux toujours pas aujourd'hui.

- Si on règle nos problèmes financiers, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherait ?

- Même si tu trouves un boulot en tant que sous chef dans un autre restaurant, on ne pourra pas vivre sur ton simple salaire et Matthew a besoin que ses parents soient présents pour lui, j'ai pas envie de négliger les matchs de hockey ou ses devoirs.

- T'as sacrifié tellement de choses ces dernières années, je trouve ça dommage que tu ne puisses pas réaliser ce dont tu as envie.

- C'est pas grave, maintenant...Si vraiment on peut sortir de nos ennuis, j'essayerais au moins de trouve un boulot un peu moins prenant.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Sinon je crois que je vais finir par la tuer.

Ils rigolèrent ensembles un instant puis Rachel baisa la tête et Paul s'éloigna légèrement.

- Tu devrais aller te faire couler un bain...Je vais préparer le diner.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Matthew rentre à quelle heure ?

- La maman de Craig a appelé tout à l'heure, ils ont décidé de faire du camping dans le jardin...J'ai dit oui, Matthew avait l'air emballé.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'aurais pas du ?

- Si...

Elle rigola fortement.

- Quoi ?

- Y a des choses qui ne changent pas finalement, il a toujours tout obtenu de toi."

Paul secoua la tête et retourna à ses éclairs alors que sa femme grimpait l'escalier pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

... ... ... ...

La mousse crépitait autour d'elle et une douce odeur de fruits s'échappait des bougies parfumées posées autour de la baignoire. Cela faisait une éternité que Rachel n'avait pas profiter d'un intense moment de calme dans un bon bain chaud. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle pataugeait mais elle s'en fichait, le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur sa soirée et c'était tant mieux. Elle voulait en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle ferma les yeux et chantonna sur la musique qui s'échappait de la chaîne hi-fi.

Son esprit divagua jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où Paul devait certainement terminer l'élaboration du diner. Elle devait reconnaître ses efforts quotidien pour améliorer leur situation désastreuse. Certes elle avait encore du mal à baisser sa garde mais son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix. Après onze ans et malgré toutes leurs difficultés, il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet et elle ne pouvait qu'admettre, qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'échappa de la baignoire et tendit le bras pour attraper sa serviette, tout en continuant à chanter, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas les coups donnés contre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Rachel sursauta en poussant un léger cri, lorsque la tête de Paul émergea du couloir. Évidemment même si ils étaient mari et femme, la situation actuelle faisait que les deux jeunes gens éprouvèrent une certaine gêne à se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre, surtout Rachel qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se recouvrir.

Paul se racla la gorge et se retourna.

"- Excuses-moi, j'ai frappé mais t'as pas entendu.

- Euh...

La jeune femme serra le drap de bain autour de sa poitrine et trembla légèrement.

- C'est pas grave.

- Le dîner est prêt.

- Oui je descends.

- Ok..."

Elle l'entendit souffler en refermant la porte et malgré elle, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Paul se força à se concentrer sur le dressage de ses assiettes mais il était incapable de chasser cette image de son esprit. Instinctivement il leva les yeux vers le plafond. Rachel était extrêmement belle et c'était un euphémisme. Il souffla et regarda la tomate qu'il tenait en main.

"- Ben dis donc...On fête quoi ?

Il se retourna et aperçut sa femme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait un simple pantalon noir de détente et un débardeur assortit. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur sa tête grâce à une pince et il lui restait quelques gouttes d'eau dans le creux du cou. Paul secoua la tête afin de redescendre sur terre.

- Rien euh...Si ce n'est le fait que je sais cuisiner.

Il lui désigna l'assiette qu'il venait de terminer et Rachel éclata de rire.

- Excellentes nouvelles chef.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle en tenant une petite cuillère dans sa main.

- Gouttes.

Elle attrapa le couvert entre ses lèvres et se délecta du goût exquis de la sauce.

- C'est très bon...C'est quoi ?

- Vinaigrette agrumes.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas partagé ta cuisine avec moi...Je suis contente.

Paul la regarda attentivement avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu es très belle.

- Merci.

Elle le voyait hésiter et ça la fit sourire.

- Tu avais plus d'assurance avant.

- Je ne veux rien brusquer.

- Tu as peur d'avoir oublier comment on fait ?

Il rigola légèrement.

- Non...Je veux juste que...Toi tu en ais envie.

Elle baissa la tête et attrapa la petite cuillère qu'il tenait en main, elle la posa sur la table et releva la tête pour le regarder avant de poser son front contre le sien pour murmurer.

- Si tu te souviens comment on fait...Vas-y."

Paul capta son regard un fraction de secondes avant d'attraper tendrement ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Le corps de Rachel frissonna et les battements du cœur de son mari éclatèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à un bonheur indescriptible. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher davantage de lui et son corps s'imbriqua contre le sien. Rachel se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et crocheta sa nuque de ses bras. Elle sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol et son dos se cogna contre la porte avant de sentir Paul se diriger vers les escaliers. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent que très peu de temps.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur ancienne chambre et le jeune homme reposa sa femme sur ses deux pieds. Elle glissa ses mains sous son tee shirt et il leva les bras pour l'aider à lui retirer. Elle caressa son torse du bout des doigts et il frissonna alors qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou, derrière l'oreille et sur les lèvres. Il la repoussa jusqu'au lit où elle s'allongea éparpillant ses cheveux bruns sur l'oreiller après les avoir détachés. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher au dessus d'elle.

"- Comment j'ai pu te faire autant de mal ?

Elle se releva et caressa ses joues.

- Plus j'y réfléchie et plus je me dis que...Tu l'a fait inconsciemment, je ne te cherche pas d'excuses...Je pense que rien pourra jamais excuser ce que tu as fait mais...Dans ton objectif de vouloir améliorer le restaurant...Tu voulais absolument bien faire...C'était peut être trop.

Il posa son front contre le sien.

- Ça a pris une telle ampleur que je pense que tu t'es perdu en chemin...Regardes-moi...Tu es quelqu'un de bien...Retrouves-toi.

- Aides-moi.

Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent et Rachel entoura son visage de ses mains avant de l'embrasser. Puis elle le bascula sur le dos.

- Laisses-toi faire."

Elle caressa son torse, son ventre avant d'ouvrir son jean pour l'en débarrasser. Il se redressa et la colla contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, cajolant sa poitrine tendrement. Puis elle se lia à lui lentement et ils prirent le temps de retrouver leur amour perdu au milieu d'un capharnaüm de billets verts, de machines à sou et de mensonges.

... ... ... ...

"- On a du changer de facteur...C'est le courrier du voisin.

Matthew claqua la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- J'ai acheté des croissa...

Il haussa les sourcils en voyant les viennoiseries posées sur la table, Paul rigola.

- Désolé cow boy mais c'est moi le cuistot.

- C'est toi qui les a fait ?

Rachel tendit un petit pain à son fils.

- Lui tout seul et sans internet...Ils sont excellents.

Le petit garçon regarda ses parents alternativement.

- Je pars une nuit en camping et vous faites la paix ?

Paul jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui se racla la gorge.

- Disons qu'on essaye...Tu hisses le drapeau blanc ?

- Je délibère.

Matthew s'installa à table et piqua un escargot aux raisins sous les rires de son père.

... ... ... ...

"- COMMENT ÇA VENDU ? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE JE SUIS LA COLLABORATRICE DE MR YIRUMA JE...

- C'est lui qui l'a mis en vente mademoiselle.

- Il s'agit certainement d'une erreur, Mr Yiruma n'a plus toute sa tête en ce moment, il a eu un grave accident de voiture et...

- Je vais très bien je te remercie.

Wendy croisa le regard de Paul qui se dirigeait vers la salle de réception main dans la main avec Rachel. Le jeune homme serra la main du banquier et de l'agent immobilier et salua le reste de son équipe.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je rembourse ma dette en vendant le restaurant.

- Il est intouchable.

- Plus maintenant...Étant le seul et uniquement propriétaire cet établissement, je me suis permis de remanier le contrat d'assurance.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder Rachel.

- C'est vous qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête ? Espèce de sal...

- HE ! Cette idée vient de moi et je l'ai prise trois semaines avant l'accident.

- PARDON ?

- Il s'agit de mon restaurant, de ma famille...

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Alors dégages.

- Tu me mets à la porte après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

- Bonjour le résultat.

Derrière eux James, le second de Paul se racla la gorge pour dissimuler sa remarque mais Wendy l'avait très bien entendu.

- J'ai fait gagner des millions à ce resto pourri, tu crois que je vais partir sans indemnité ?

- Mr Blizzur ?

Le banquier se rapprocha de Paul.

- Techniquement mademoiselle vous ne pouvez prétendre à aucune indemnité de licenciement, puisqu'à ce jour la vente du restaurant couvre la dette ainsi que les frais d'avocat, de notaire et de la banque bien sûr.

- Le chiffre d'affaire annuel s'élève à deux millions rien que pour l'année dernière.

- C'est exacte...Mais Mr Yiruma a partagé le reste entre les frais d'inscription à la fac de son épouse, le compte en banque de son fils et une prime pour licenciement abusif à Mr Franck Hulrich, le sommelier...Ah et j'oubliais il y a une prime de départ pour Mr James McCoy...Ce qui fait que...Il ne reste plus rien pour vous malheureusement et il vous serez inopportun de porter plainte contre Mr Yiruma compte tenu de la conjoncture actuelle, tout a été vérifier scrupuleusement par maître Anderson, avocat au barreau.

Il lui tendit une série de document mais Wendy les balança à travers la pièce en affichant une mine de rage. Elle prit un temps avant de regarder Rachel et de lui balancer.

- Il a couché avec moi...Dommage qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas...Si vous saviez tout ce que votre mari vous a caché Rachel.

Paul essaya de se rapprocher mais sa femme l'en empêcha, elle se posta devant Wendy et lui décrocha un énorme gifle qui claqua dans le silence de la salle.

- Dégagez...D'ici...Tout de suite !

- Vous êtes prête à lui ré-accorder votre confiance ?

- Je suis prêt à soutenir mon mari point final...Le reste ne vous regarde pas...Dehors !"

La jeune femme recula avant de s'emparer de son sac et de sortir en hurlant. Rachel se tourna vers Paul et ils se regardèrent sans parler.

... ... ... ...

"- Il faut que tu fasses un mouvements de huit pour éviter les grumeaux.

Paul tourna le poignet de son fils dans le bon sens alors que Rachel arrivait dans la cuisine.

- Salut.

- Salut...Alors comment Mme Jacobs a réagi ?

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

- Euh...Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment compris le sens du mot : démission.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'a dit à demain.

Paul éclata de rire suivit de son fils puis de Rachel. Elle se posta au dessus de la casserole.

- Humm ça donne envie.

- Sauce girolles vin rouge.

- Avec quoi ?

- Chevreuil...Ça te tente ?

- On fête quoi ?

- Tu verras...Faut qu'on parle d'un truc d'abord...Continues à tourner cow boy et te brûles pas.

Il entraîna Rachel dans le salon et se posta devant elle les mains sur les hanches. Il soupira avant de se lancer.

- Et si elle avait raison.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Wendy...Tu sais ce qu'elle a dit hier.

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive.

- Tu as dit à Jared que ça n'était jamais arrivé.

- J'étais un menteur hors pairs non ?

- Pas avec lui...Vous êtes très amis et...

Elle souffla fortement avant de se rapprocher.

- Tu ne retrouveras peut être jamais la mémoire, ce qui fait que...Certaines réponses resteront en suspens mais si tu veux tout savoir...J'ai la conviction...Je suis certaine qu'il ne sait rien passé, ni avec elle ni avec aucune autre...

- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

- Un peu comme ton sentiment lorsque tu m'as vu à l'hôpital...Je le sais c'est tout...Je le sens là...

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Paul se rapprocha et entoura son visage avant de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Bon c'est bon...J'ai fini de délibérer.

Paul se tourna vers son fils.

- Quel est le verdict votre honneur ?

Matthew se rapprocha de ses parents et tendit un boîte rouge à sa mère en souriant.

- Et si on recommençait ?

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Notre deuxième chance maman.

Elle attrapa la boîte que lui tendait son fils et l'ouvrit délicatement. Rachel écarquilla les yeux en apercevant une bague en or blanc surmonté d'un diamant de topaze accompagnée d'une alliance, elle releva la tête vers Paul qui esquissa un sourire avant se mettre à genou devant elle.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

- On est déjà marié.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser...Encore ?

La jeune femme rigola en laissant échapper une larme.

- Oui...Avec joie."

Alors que Paul glissait la bague à son doigt, Matthew s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour attraper un stylo, il s'approcha du pense bête et raya le rendez-vous chez le juge qui était prévu le lendemain. Le petite garçon esquissa un sourire avant de retourner vers la casserole.

... ... ... ...

Paul reposa le marteau et accrocha le cadre au mur puis il se recula légèrement et contempla le résultat. Il avait accroché son diplôme de chef ainsi que le cadre photo contenant l'image de Matthew qui faisait du vélo, celle de son premier et deuxième mariage avec Rachel, il y avait la premier photo de famille en compagnie de leur fils et la dernière en date...Avec Madelyne...Leur petite fille âgée de trois ans. Il esquissa un sourire en contemplant ses clichés puis il farfouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir la petite carte du casino et il la coinça dans le coin du cadre.

Souvenir des ses échecs passés, c'était un phare qui clignotait afin qu'il n'oublie jamais tout ce qu'il avait failli perdre.

Aujourd'hui la famille avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité, leurs problèmes financiers étaient derrière eux, ils avaient enfin eu droit au mariage de leur rêve surtout Rachel qui avait arboré fièrement une véritable robe de mariée. Après deux ans a travaillé dans les cuisines d'un grand palace, Paul avait ré-ouvert un nouvel établissement, plus petit et beaucoup simple qu'auparavant, il ne régnait entre ces murs que la convivialité et la bonne cuisine, des plats gastronomiques abordables sans chichis et sans nappe !

Rachel avait obtenu haut la main son diplôme d'avocate malgré sa grossesse surprise juste avant son entrée à la fac et les journées à rallonges pour s'occuper de leurs enfants, la jeune femme avait maintenu le cap qu'elle s'était fixée et avec le soutien de Paul et de leurs amis, elle avait aujourd'hui la satisfaction de pouvoir exercer le métier qu'elle avait toujours rêvée de faire. Rachel avait obtenue des dizaines de propositions d'emploi mais la jeune femme avait préféré mettre son talent au service de l'aide juridique de la ville de Los Angeles, dans ces bureaux elle se sentait réellement utile.

Matthew un peu plus de dix ans d'écart avec sa petite sœur et pourtant, il la choyait, la protégeait et s'occuper d'elle avec brio, le petit garçon continuait ses entraînement de hockey et il participait de plus en plus à l'élaboration de certain plats avec son père bien que son plus grand rêve était celui devenir astronaute...Enfin pour aujourd'hui. Paul rigola en se rappelant qu'un mois avant son fils avait décidé d'être chercheur afin de passer son temps avec microscope, le jeune homme secoua la tête en sachant que d'ici quelques semaines, le petit garçon aurait trouvé un autre métier intéressant.

"- Tu es prêt ?

Paul tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de sa femme. Il tendit la main et elle s'approcha de lui.

- T'en pense quoi ?

- Très belle déco.

Ils rigolèrent un instant avant que la jeune femme ne se morde la lèvre inférieur.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir prendre un autre cadre.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Je suis enceinte.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et son mari fronça les sourcils.

- Tu bluffes ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac et lui sortit les résultats de sa prise de sang, en lisant les chiffres inscris sur la feuille Paul esquissa un large sourire avant de la regarder.

- Comment on dit déjà ?...Mesdames et Messieurs rien ne va plus."

Ils rigolèrent ensembles puis Paul cala la feuille entre les cadres avant d'entraîner sa femme vers la sortie. Il ne retrouverait peut être jamais la mémoire mais les souvenirs qu'il se constituait jour après jours depuis son accident semblaient finalement beaucoup plus précieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Le couple sortit dans la rue afin de rejoindre leur voiture et Paul jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son restaurant avant de poser sa main sur le ventre de sa femme, elle entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens et ils partirent rejoindre leurs enfants à la sortie de l'école.

Derrière eux, le néon du restaurant clignota.

_Memories._


End file.
